


You Only Ever Tell Me To Go

by wendyindahouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Extremely vague season 9 spoiler, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyindahouse/pseuds/wendyindahouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean tells him to leave yet again, Castiel thinks it's because Dean doesn't need him now he's human.</p><p> <br/>Inspired by <a href="http://i-think-i-m-adorable.tumblr.com/post/69076799188">this post</a> on tumblr</p><p>(<a href="http://poorbeautifuldean.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Ever Tell Me To Go

 

Cas is standing out in the parking lot of the bar and motel complex, breathing hard with shoulders tensed and head lowered, when Dean catches up to him.  When Dean reaches out a tentative hand to grip his shoulder, Cas shakes it off violently, growling “Don’t. Touch. Me."

Dean backs off a pace,  concerned.  He hasn’t seen Cas this angry in a long time.  ”Hey, come on man.  There’s no need to run out on me like that.  I swear there’s a good reason why we can’t work together on this, I just can’t tell you what it is right now.”

"You mean you don’t want to" Cas retorts, quieter this time.

"Come on, Cas.  At least turn around and talk to me".  Dean tries to reach out to him again but once more, Cas shrugs off the touch.  He does finally turn around though, and Dean is thrown to see not anger but pain clouding his eyes.

"I get it, ok Dean?  You don’t have to pretend anymore.  It’s fine.  I understand."

"Understand what?" Dean asks warily.  How in the hell does Cas know about Zeke?  Did he hear something?  See something?

Cas shrugs, gesturing towards himself.  ”I understand that you don’t need me now.  I mean, I’m no good to anyone like this.  I don’t have any powers anymore, and without them, I’m just a hindrance”.  Cas clenches his jaw, as though trying to get himself under control.  ”I uh… I already have a room here for tonight, but I’ll be gone in the morning and you won’t see me anymore after that, I promise”. With that, he turns abruptly and strides across the lot towards the shabby motel.

Dean is left speechless; so shocked that it takes him a while to actually make himself move.  By the time he shakes himself out of it, Cas is already disappearing into one of the rooms.

Dean jogs after him and hammers on the door.  The second Cas opens it, he pushes inside and slams the door behind him.  

"What the hell Cas?  You honestly think I’m like that?  That I don’t care anymore just because you lost your angel mojo?"

Cas is silent for a moment and when he finally does speak, he sounds utterly defeated, his voice cracking.   “What am I supposed to think Dean?  You told me you needed me once, when you wanted me to help fight your way out of Purgatory. You said it again in that crypt when you were trying to break the hold Naomi had on me.  Both times, it was because you needed something from me.  Needed my powers… not me." 

Cas looks down at the ground, swallowing hard, before continuing, his voice so low Dean has to strain to hear it.

"Now that I’m human, you only ever tell me to go."

"Oh God… Cas… No…it’s not…it’s not like that at all" Dean stutters out, and in seconds he’s across the room, hugging Cas tighter than he ever has before. Cas stiffens, struggling against Dean, but Dean refuses to let go.

"No Cas.  You’re gonna listen to me now, and I’m not letting you go until you do.  Got it?" Cas makes no reply, but stops struggling.

"I will always need you, Cas.  You’re like…" Dean huffs in exasperation, searching for the right words.  "Dammit, you’re like a part of my soul.  You put me back together after Hell and since then, without you I’m not whole anymore.  I feel like I can’t breathe when I don’t know where you are or if you’re ok, and all I want is to keep you with me forever; hold you like this forever.  Shit Cas, I don’t just need you… I love you."

Cas remains silent, unmoving, face pressed against Dean’s shoulder where Dean’s arms are still holding him tightly.

Dean’s arms slowly fall to his sides and he steps back.  ”Cas, man, I promise I will tell you the reason I tried to send you away this time, but first, I swear to God, you have to say something…”

Cas slowly looks up, blue eyes glittering fiercely, and moves into Dean’s space until they’re nose to nose.  Dean tenses, before Cas breaks out into a huge grin and crushes their lips together in a messy kiss.

"You are infuriating Dean Winchester.  And I love you too."


End file.
